Hopeless
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary is inside


**Hopeless**

HL: Ok so this is the sequel to "Decode" it will more then likely be in Chloe's POV mostly but it might change I haven't decided yet.

Summary: Drake's gone, Caine has retreated (for now), and Chloe finally seems to be leading a normal life with Quinn, Sam, Astrid and the others, but this is the FAYZ and nothing is as normal as it seems. With Orsay giving the other soon to be fifteen year olds hope that they will be returning home to their parents, Brittney wandering around very much alive, Zil's 'Human Crew' running one part of town while the council runs the other part, and the ever looming feeling that Drake is coming back Chloe's world turns back upside down. QXOC DrakeXOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

Things were finally turning around for me, even though I had bounced between Caine and Sam's sides, I finally settled down with Sam now that Drake was gone even though something told me that he wasn't dead, but I decided that I would move on and that was what I was doing. Quinn had gone off on his normal fishing expedition as I stayed behind in order to help Sam pick more vegetables that some of Edilio's boys had found not far from town, things were finally starting to look up, even though we had the council who said they were setting rules, but none of them had been put into place yet. Edilio and I sat in the truck as the kids started picking artichokes in order to earn 'Bertos, our new currency, courtesy of Albert and Howard's retarded nick name for them, but it was still a good idea since kids were able to spend them at our makeshift Mall. Our little town had come a long way, only about six or seven months ago we were all starving, panicking, and fighting over what scraps were left, but now we were all surviving as much as we could in a town with no electricity, courtesy of Caine, and no adults.

Edilio had stayed pretty quiet near me now since Quinn and I had become the second official couple in the FAYZ, but his silence sometimes annoyed me, because it felt as if he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I sat in the truck when I heard the safety of the gun click off, Edilio pointed the barrel out the window, "What?" I asked as he motioned with his head I noticed a mangy looking animal starting to sneak up behind an unsuspecting thirteen-year-old, as I looked closer, I realized it was a coyote I carefully opened my door and snuck around the front of the truck, careful not to make any noise, but that was when we heard a loud BANG sound out causing the coyote to look up. I looked at Edilio who scrambled out of the cabin as the thirteen-year-old screamed I flattened my palms out sending the coyote flying, "What the HELL was that!" I yelled at Edilio thinking the source had come from him, "I didn't do it!" Edilio said yelling back at me, "Oh so you expect me to believe your gun just discharged on its own!" "NO! I'm telling you I didn't even shoot at it!" "Sure you didn't, Jesus Christ Edilio you could have killed the kid!" "It _wasn't ME_!" He said again putting stress on the last two words, "Whatever! Go see what it was then!" I said as he opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again knowing he was going to lose the fight, and walked away from me as I scanned the area.

Where had it come from?

The sound had defiantly distracted a few of the workers, but they continued knowing that having at least one person who was a 'freak' with them would keep them semi-safe. The ever growing threat of Zil and his Human Crew had worried many of us, but for those of us who knew Zil, we knew he was too much of a pansy to do anything other then work on other people's fear of mutants. After awhile Edilio came back and shrugged meaning he didn't find the source of the noise, but I stayed outside the truck, still surveying to see if I could see anything that would have been the source.

The fake sun started setting which meant it was time to haul everyone back to town, I hopped into the passenger seat of the truck with Edilio as a few of the kids climbed into the truck bed we started driving back. The ride was quiet for the most part until my head started to buzz, I closed my eyes, and shook my head to get rid of the sound as Edilio looked at me, "Something wrong?" he asked as I looked at him, "No, just had a small buzzing noise in my head." I said as he looked at the road not saying a word again. When we got back to town the kids hopped off the truck beds, starting to unload, and when I went to get out to help, Edilio grabbed my wrist, making me turn towards him, "What?" I asked as he looked at me, "Look, I know you loved Drake, but do you honestly think Quinn is going to take his place?" I bit my lip trying to come up with an answer while his eyes bore into mine, "Why would you ever mention that psycho in front of me?" I hissed ripping my wrist away from him opening the door, "I'm serious Chloe," he said, "Quinn really likes you and I don't want to see him hurt, neither does Sam." "Well Drake's not coming back from the dead now is he?" I snapped slamming the trucks door crossing my arms and walked down to the beach since I was no longer in the mood to help.

I sat on the sand looking out into the calm and quiet ocean as my mind started drifting back to thoughts of Drake, I felt tears come to my eyes, but quickly wiped them away because there was no reason to cry over someone who treated you like crap. I looked at the FAYZ wall almost imaging the sound of waves lapping the shore, kids running around, adults either sun tanning or reading while their kids played in the sand building sandcastles. I missed the old days where we had parents, rules, restrictions, and boundaries but freedom had its perks too, now that we weren't starving unlike the Coates Academy kids who were waiting for Caine to command them like the dogs they were. As I sat on the beach I started hearing the same familiar sounds I always used to hear, the seagulls, the ocean, the kids, and on occasion the sound of a lifeguard's whistle when someone went to far out, the sounds were so relaxing that I closed my eyes with a smile when I felt someone wrap their arms around me I jumped. My heart pounded as I turned to face Quinn, "Quinn! My god you gave me a heart attack." I said as he smirked at me, "I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed at peace, what were you thinking about?" "Oh nothing, just the sounds I used to hear on the beach." I said, he nodded at the statement like he understood what I meant, I sighed pulling my legs close to me resting my chin on my knees, "Chloe?" "Hm?" I said acknowledging him, "Do you really like me?" "Why are you asking me this? Edilio asked me the same thing." I answered looking at him while he looked down at me, "Because I heard you were calling for Drake in your sleep."

Silence.

I was doing it again, the same thing I had done to Drake when Emile disappeared, and now I was doing it to Quinn, the never-ending cycle of feelings had returned. I hugged my knees closer to me, not wanting to answer, it was bad enough I had Edilio down my throat about it, but now Quinn was too which meant Sam, Astrid, or Edilio had told him that I was still crying out for him. Quinn looked at me waiting for me to answer, "I don't know what you want me to say." I said quietly when I heard him sigh, I didn't have to look at him to know he had ran his fingers through his hair afterwards, "Am I replacement or do you honestly like me?" "You want the honest truth or a lie?" I asked now getting irritated with the fact that not even he was going to believe me or listen to what I had to say, "Whatever makes you happy." He said flatly, meaning he was now pissed, "You want the honest truth then, which is what you're going to get, yes I love Drake still would I get back with him if he suddenly rose from the dead? Probably." Silence answered me as I stood up, "I'm going back to the house, I'm getting sick of this crap." I said walking by him, "Don't bother." He said, "What?" I asked, "I said don't bother, Sam doesn't want you there anymore anyway." I kissed my teeth as I stormed away from the beach.

I walked to the front door of the house that Astrid, Mary, and I shared practically ripping the door off its hinges making Astrid and Sam jump five feet in the air, "_You_." I hissed glaring at Sam, "Stay out of my life." Sam watched me as I went up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I walked to my bed grabbing my pillow and screaming into it as loud as I could when I stopped I walked over to my closet that still had the same outfit I had worn from day one when Drake and I were told we had to live with each other. I took down the shirt and walked back to my bed sitting on the edge with it, I ran my fingers over it as the picture of Drake and I fighting came flashing into my head, I closed my eyes gripping the shirt remembering how after he had held me close to him I lifted the shirt to my face and could still smell him on it, but it was a fading scent. A lump swelled in my throat, my heart thumped against my chest, and tears flooded my eyes as I laid down on my bed with the shirt beside me the tears came hard and fast, "I miss you so much." I said curling up with the shirt still crying until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

HL: First chapter of the sequel to 'Decode' =)

TBC


End file.
